Emiko Uzumaki
Uzumaki emiko is a character made by Mama mittens Emiko uzumaki(うずまき栄子) Is the main protagonist Of mama mittens's Fan-fiction story EMIKO(栄子) the world Emiko lives in just got out of a very apocalyptic era for over 700 years. the government has changed over the rule of dynasties (family run governments) ,and fugi being the first main antagonist. Newly born legend It's 1,000 years after Naruto and society has just entered a post apocalyptic era. The hidden leaf is now the empire of fire and the empire is now ran by the first branch hyuga dynasty(family.) A girl is born on November 23rd her father being murdered and her mother vanishing. whilst as emiko is at her crib of cloth and ancient rock being sacrificed to share her soul with a kitsune demon. This ancient rock being a soul of a kitsune demon who was broken down from the tailed beasts. The soul of the kitsune found its way into emiko's body becoming one with her making her who she is. As Emiko grows up into this society she is raised by her adoptive dad at their restaurant . Emiko has a normal life as she grows up into this new society made up of ninja and samurai. Life In konoha now 13 years later, Emiko is a girl who lives with her adoptive father, running a restaurant together., but she lives in a new rebuilt society of the hidden leaf is one of the most dominant empires. Soon Emiko is put on a team, after nervously passing her final exam, of the doppelganger. She's put on team 10. With Uchiha Takeshi And Nohara Natsu And their sensei, akira Hidden grass arc Emiko, natsu, and takeshi, following soda are sent on a mission to escort a hidden grass nin named Ai. On the three day ride to the hidden grass Ai teaches Emiko, and Natsue to be one with nature, Whilst Takeshi is laying back complaining how annoying they are. Ai claims that she might not be much, but claims shes only her, and no one can break her of that. As their mission continues they meet up with two rogues, that ai an emiko take on together, emiko awakening her nine tailed chakra and going rather ballistic on the two rogues. As the next day passes, they set up camp and have a Tribal type dance around the fire. Ai exclaims that this is a ritual of her clain to worship the moon, because of it's history, and kaguya. Emiko is amazed by this practice and does it with Ai. As the mission comes to a closing they arrive the next morning and Ai looks to emiko saying how much she will mean to people's lives, with that taking her in a powerful embrace. Chunin exams Emiko, Natsue, and takeshi go In head first, with no fear. But the first day of the gathering emiko showed up with her hair shortened to the bottom of ears. Of course takeshi making fun of her for doing such a silly thing. Emiko then claims that her hair could be forcefully ripped out by a sound nin as that is a known rumor that's been going around since forever. The rumor of a kunoichi whose hair as long, and a sound-nin grabbed her by the hair. (you can clearly tell who this is referring to hahahah) Takeshi still gives her crap about cutting her hair and they proceed the first part of the exam. Emiko struggles to answer some of the questions as Takeshi sighs slightly, moving his arm. Emiko is taken by a storm to see what good thing takeshi doing. Emiko then cheats off of Takeshi, then turning her test in. As everyone finishes they are all taken to the next stage. The forest of death. Emiko says it will be a peice of cake as takeshi huffs at her comments, then following to tease her about her hair again. As they enter the forest emiko is taken by how jungle like it is and then mocks tropical bird noises, following a distressed natsu saying that emiko is the death of him. As the first two days pass they have their scrolls still, but soon meeting a lady with pale skin, and long black hair. The lady acts so gentle around them at first then lunges at takeshi biting his neck, then slowly disappearing. Takeshi yells in pain as emiko goes to his side. takeshi then grabs emiko by her wrist for dear life as he moans in pain. Natsu then starts trying to do his basic medical skills on him. emiko then asks where natsu has learned this medical nin-jutsu, and natsu only says "I know some people". As the forest comes to an end, they enter the third part and a bunch of characters have truly entered such as, choja akimichi, hikari nara, hana yamanka, Uchiha nobuko, deiki fuma, tora Sutoraipu, Gia of the sand, Nin, kei inuzuka, and tsubaki hyuuga. Takeshi's coma During this time period of four months Uchiha Takeshi is in a coma due to the mark that was given to him by the strange lady. Whilst emiko has learned to get in touch with her own being by Akira. Akira being the legendary tiger sage, and known konoha pervert, he teaches emiko how to float into her elements without hurting herself, and tells her to uses this to your advantaged as much as you can when in battle. soon the four months pass by, and emiko decides to check up on takeshi, natsu tags along to see how his vitals are doing. They sit as Takeshi lays in silence but soon flutters his eyes open groggily. As he sits up Emiko takes him into an embrace, leaving him speechless. Then telling takeshi what has happened while he was gone in his coma, and exclaims that she and natsue are Chunins now. Takeshi goes deadly silent and looks into space. Emikos asks what was wrong and takeshi says nothing was wrong. Tsuki arc Emiko, and hana are told to go on a mission to the land of bears to the village hidden under the stars for the annual Comet festival, where every 100 years a comet comes down from the heavens to claim a being or subject and take it with them to the heavens. As emiko and hana meet Mitsuko( whom is an exiled Ōtsutsuki for being not of the clan's rule. being sent to earth as her punishment.) Emiko is the chosen hero by lady Taiyo, the sun goddess to save the world from Tsukie's wrath of darkness and jealously. Emiko ends up reaching her Bijuu mode by training with Taiyo, and Taiyo teaches her how to control her demon. and unlocks a halfway bijuu mode As the arc progresses the night lasts long as the battle starts. Tsukie goes to her new form, and Taiyo does as well.The win is celebrated by abundant amounts of sake, celebrating the longest night of the year. Relationships Emiko is best friends with Nobuko uchiha, and Hana Yamanaka, all three of them are tightly locked together as best friends. They do everything together. Takeshi uchiha In the begging emiko had strong feelings towards Nohara Natuse , Unfortunately for his looks. But emiko then starts feeling for her other teammate Uchiha Takeshi. But she pushed them to the back of her mind and ignored those feelings and denied them and just put those hidden feelings on natsue. Then when mediating trying to reach sage mode she realizes shes deeply in love with takeshi. Jutsus Emiko conceals the nine tails, and the kei kei genkei of Scorch release.her Rasengan is bascailly a fire ball called Hinotama, literally translating to "fireball" Emiko can preform the reverse harem Jutsu. Her signature weapons being her chakra chains, Two of them coming her back as she can cut, and slash her way threw with battle with the chains. Emiko also is the next tiger sage, first being akira. Emiko can preform the rasen shiruken, but in a fire version of the jutsu. Since emiko can do hyuuga as well, she has the twin dragon fists, which are a fire version of hinata's twin lion fists. . Emichanfirstphopto.jpg|Manga cover so far. Emiko a 1.png Emichanmodernclothes.jpg Ehhhh.png Unnamed (1).jpg Hohohohoh my brother eh.png|nobuko and emikos playful relationship You make me angry at myself emi chan.png First kiss.png New land.png FullSizeRender (8).jpg emiko outfits.png emiko fox a1.png|emiko as a fox during Tsuki arc